Study Hall
by ScreamingSatellite
Summary: School AU. Axel and Roxas end up in the same study hall. Which equals lots of shenanigans... and therefore detention. Slight Akuroku.
1. Notes

"Psst."

Roxas glanced over to see a familiar redhead looking in his direction. His teal eyes flicked to the side, one eyelid twitching downward in a wink.

"What do you want, Axel?"

The redhead crossed one of his long legs over the other and leaned back in his chair. "Can I borrow your notes?"

"No way," Roxas snorted. "What'd you do, skip out again yesterday?"

"Maybe." Axel grinned. "So what was that?" he continued, shifting in his seat and leaning closer to Roxas.

"I said no."

"Say it again."

"N—"

He broke off. One of Axel's hands was braced against his desk, bringing him close enough that his mouth touched Roxas's ear.

"Go on."

Roxas bit his lip, hesitating a second. He sighed.

"Fine," he muttered, sliding his notebook across the table.

"Thanks," Axel replied. He snatched the notebook from the desk, flipped it open, and started copying.

A minute later he paused and shot Roxas another sideways glance.

"I can't read your handwriting," he whispered across the aisle.

"Shut up!" Roxas shot back and kicked Axel's desk, hard.

* * *

_A/N: So yeah, this is a story I wrote at the end of last school year while I was sitting in class bored as hell... The entire thing's not that long, because it's kind of hard to write during school when you're supposed to be taking notes! X3  
_

_I did write these down in a notebook first and speed-typed them, so if you see any errors, TELL MEEEEEEEE. And feel free to review otherwise!_


	2. Shades

"Roxas."

"What?"

"What in the hell does that say?"

"Don't insult my handwriting, you bastard."

"It's not your handwriting. It's his." He gestured to Saïx, sitting at the front of the room at his desk, half hidden behind his computer.

"What are you talking about?"

Axel turned in his seat, facing Roxas and moving close enough to him to make him flinch.

"I. Can't. Freaking. Read. The board."

"Maybe you need glasses," Roxas retorted, pushing him away.

"Can you see this in glasses?" The redhead gestured to his face.

"It'd be funny."

"I hate you."

"Axel, you love me."

"Shut up."

A few seconds of silence passed. Then:

"Are you going to read that to me or not?"

"It says, 'Axel is an idiot'."

"You asshole."

He shoved Roxas's shoulder, and the blond tried not to laugh.


	3. Music

"What on earth are you listening to?" a voice whispered in Roxas's ear.

He shot the owner of the voice a sideways glance. "Shut up. You're not supposed to talk in study hall."

"Like either of us ever paid any attention to that." The other boy grinned. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

The blond gave no response, and the taller boy leaned over and hooked one arm around his neck. "Come here," he whispered in Roxas's ear, pecking him on the cheek quickly to distract him while he pulled out one of his headphones.

"What the—Axel, give that back!" the younger boy whined. "Where do you get off?" he muttered as Axel shoved the headphone in his ear.

Axel fell silent for a moment; he grinned as he listened to Roxas's music. Then he leaned across the aisle again.

"Roxas," he said quietly, "this is Linkin Park."

"Yeah? So?" Roxas snapped, yanking the earphone from the redhead's ear.

"It's sexy." Axel turned back to his desk, not even bothering to watch how he made the blond blush.

* * *

_A/N: So I had to throw one of my favorite bands in there. :D I guess if that's not your type of music, you can substitute whatever you want._

_Don't forget to review if you wanna share your thoughts. ^^_


	4. Rejection

"Hey."

The redhead leaned out into the aisle again. Roxas resisted the urge to roll his eyes and returned the glance.

"I'm not letting you copy any more of my notes, Axel," he said.

"Ouch," Axel replied. "Rejection. It hurts."

"It was deserved," Roxas answered, leaning back in his chair slightly.

"Take me back," Axel pleaded, leaning further out in his chair and setting his chin not so gently on Roxas's shoulder.

"No w—what the heck are you doing? Your chin is sharp," Roxas exclaimed, leaning away. His movement didn't deter Axel, though. "Stop touching me!"

"Do you two have something you want to share with the class?" their teacher barked from his desk on the opposite side of the room.

"No, sir," was their simultaneous response.

The room fell mostly silent again. Roxas glanced down at his desk and saw that his notes had vanished.

"Hey, you stole my notes!"

"Shh," the redhead replied. "You're not supposed to talk in study hall."

* * *

_A/N: Aaahhh. All I have to say right now is that I'm sorry I keep forgetting to update this. How very unreliable of me. I'm sorry..._


	5. Dye

"Axel."

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I'm not. Can I ask you a question?"

He sighed. "What?"

"Did you dye your hair?"

The redhead looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Are you kidding me? I am insulted. This is my natural color."

Roxas snorted. "Whatever you say."

"What about you? What'd you do to get such nice hair?" Axel reached across the aisle—violating the invisible boundary between them again, Roxas thought—and tousled his hair.

"This is my natural hair, genius," Roxas mocked. "Get off me."

"Aww, am I in your personal bubble?" Axel teased.

"I'm not talking to you, remember?"

"You have a point. Hypocrite."

"Do your homework, you numbskull."

"You just talked to me."

"Shut up."

"You're still talking to me."

"Both of you in the corner," a voice said from the front of the room, "please be quiet."


	6. Minutes

"This is your fault."

"Says the guy who isn't talking to me."

The two of them were sitting at their adjacent desks in the classroom where the bell had rung to let them out of study hall fifteen minutes ago. Naturally, they were still sitting there, having incurred a detention for their constant talking in last period.

"Both of you, quiet," the blue-haired man at the front of the room snapped, "or it's fifteen more minutes."

"I can't spend fifteen more damn minutes with you," Axel muttered.

"That's such a lie."

"You two, I said knock it off."

"Yes sir."

"And I don't need your insolence, Devereux."

The room went silent for at least the thousandth time. But only a few seconds had elapsed before Roxas glanced to his left and saw Axel staring at him, one eyebrow raised and the side of his mouth quirked up into a smirk. He put his head down on the desk and closed his eyes.

Finally the two of them heard the teacher say, "Dismissed."

Roxas ran on his way out.

* * *

_A/N: So the reason Axel's last name is Devereux is because of the other story I'm writing, "Don't Cry for Me When It's Over." If you haven't read it yet, do it for me... Please? Anyway, thanks for your support :D_


	7. Ambush

"Hey, are you okay?"

Roxas stopped dead in front of his study hall classroom. Axel was right beside him. He half wondered how long he'd been there.

"Oh God, I thought you were absent. I didn't see you in first period." Roxas ran a hand through his golden hair.

"I skipped first period. Overslept."

"Of course you did."

Pause.

"Aren't you going to go in?" the redhead asked.

"I'm debating whether to avoid you after yesterday."

"Oh, right, yesterday! I forgot about that. Are you done giving me the silent treatment now?" Axel exclaimed.

"I'm thinking. Gimme a minute."

Axel stood back and crossed his arms. "One… two…"

"You are _not_ counting down the seconds in—" Roxas began, but Axel cut him off swiftly by leaning forward and pushing him against the wall.

Their lips touched for just the slimmest second.

Axel disappeared through the door, leaving Roxas alone in the hall.


	8. Sentence

"Psst."

Roxas didn't react.

"Hey, I need your notes."

Silence.

The redhead leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "So you _are_ still giving me the silent treatment."

"What did you expect?" Roxas hissed, not even allowing himself to turn his head to the left. "After what you just did."

"_That's _why you're mad at me?" he asked. "Come on, Roxas. It was just a kiss."

"Um, I don't know if you noticed, but guys don't say that to each other."

"Um, I don't know if you noticed, but they just did."

"Will you just shut up? I'm trying to work."

"I can't work if you don't give me your notes."

There was a moment of silence. Finally, Roxas pulled out his notes and threw them across the aisle at Axel. They almost hit him in the face in their sudden flight.

At the desk in the front of the room, Saïx looked up sharply. And, naturally, the first word he said was:

"Detention."


	9. Detention

"So."

"Shut up."

"We're in detention. Again. Together."

"And it's your fault. Again."

He laughed. "It is not. You threw your notes at me, you bastard."

"_You _kissed me. And oh, now you're calling me a bastard? Well then."

The voice from across the room interrupted their conversation for the thousandth time. "You're both staying in here five extra minutes for that highly offensive conversation."

"Excuse me, sir, but what in the hell was offensive about that conversation?" Axel challenged.

"Do not use that language with me, Devereux. And if I heard you correctly, both of you were discussing things that should be taken care of _outside _of school." Saïx glared at him.

"We'd be outside of school right now if you'd let us go."

"I'll have none of your sass, Devereux," was Saïx's reply. "You'll be staying after another five minutes." He looked at Roxas. "And you, Slater, have served your time. You may go."

When he had turned his eyes back to his paperwork, Roxas stood up. He was about to swing his bag over his shoulder and walk out, but Axel took advantage of Saïx's lack of attention and pulled him back toward his desk. Leaning forward, he brushed a kiss against Roxas's cheek, whispered, "See you later," and turned back to his desk.

Roxas rushed out of the room, letting the door slam behind him.


	10. Arrangements

Roxas sat down in his seat in study hall later than usual, having just returned from a conversation with Saïx. He didn't look at Axel has he slid in behind his table.

"What was that about?" the redhead asked.

"I asked to change seats." Roxas still didn't risk more than a glance at him.

"You did not."

"He said no."

"He'd better have said no. Why are you so intent on getting away from me?" Axel asked him with a grin. But behind that grin, Roxas could tell there was a dull pain in his eyes.

"Well… I mean…" The blond looked away uneasily.

"How about we talk after class?" Axel suggested. "I'd rather not spend my afternoon with Saïx."

"Fine," Roxas sighed.

"Now," Axel said, "your notes?"

The blond rolled his eyes and passed the sheets of paper across to Axel.


	11. Departure

The bell rang, and as usual Axel was one of the first ones out of his seat. He managed to drag Roxas after him, avoiding Saïx.

"See? If you shut up more often, we wouldn't be stuck sitting in there after school so much," the blond pointed out.

"Oh, just—quiet, you," Axel replied.

Once they had made it safely outside the school, he turned to Roxas. "All right, spill. You're avoiding me because you don't want to admit you care, am I right?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What am I supposed to say to that?" Roxas demanded.

"You're supposed to say yes."

"What if that's a lie?"

"It's not."

Roxas closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "We're not even together and you can already read me."

Axel grinned. "You make it sound like it would be a bad thing."

"I'd rather just stick with being in study hall together," Roxas muttered.

"I'll do my best."

The redhead turned and disappeared.

* * *

_A/N: So, that's it. Looks like Roxas can't handle being in a relationship after all... I'm kind of disappointed actually...haha. But, that's what happens when you try to write during school..._

_Anyway, yeah. Thanks for reading! :D_


End file.
